Russian Roulette: Reloaded
Bolded dates are explicitly mentioned in the story or strongly inferred in other ways. **Sonya is born on December 28, 1950 as mentioned here. That means she turns into the shared last digit of the year. Example: 195'1' -> turning 1''' year old; 196'''9 -> turning 1'9' years old.. *Trying to do it so there's a new bullet point for each day. Timeline contradictory info *[http://archiveofourown.org/works/3524165/chapters/13395331 "So… the day before your birthday I ended up throwing a hammer through two walls. My current temporary office and the one on the opposite side of the hall." Sonya started, nudging the kid to shift a little so she could pull on the capsized couch. "The day of, I had to go meet with my Boss and a few very annoying vory. I ended up throwing another hammer through six panes of bullet-proof glass. After pinning another annoying person to a wall with one of my axes, but I don't really count him as much."] Potential futures Luce's seen *Luce warns the others of what will happen. → The others actively hamper Checkerface's work. → Aria is 7 years old when the world starts falling apart. *Second choice Sky → Verde leaves well before the Curse. → There is a patch over Lightning, but Cherep and soldier Rains leave. **→ The rest's life expectancy is cut short. → Aria will be able to have Yuni → But Yuni will only be alive a few months before the world falls apart. **→ Aria becomes the Sky after the second choice. → Everyone dies before anything is accomplished, → but the I Prescelti Sette continues on. *Visions where Skull doesn't have a family, things are rough for him in the beginning and never completely smooths over, and he is brash and sometimes hysterically passive-aggressive. *Skull has a family he is helpful if still pacifistic. **→ Sonya tells Lal the consequences of her military career. ***→ If badly handled, Lal will not join the 'Sette. ***→ Colonello gets the same brief as Lal from Sonya. **→ Verde has a secure place to stay until the Fated Day. *Second choice Sky → Elements end up murdering him due to a messy betrayal. *Third choice Sky (Timoteo?) → Can't keep the Elements together before becoming Arcobelano. *Gather the Elements before 2 years (First choices refuse) → None of the second choice Elements survive becoming Arcobaleno, and most if not all are replaced by the third choice Elements. → The first choices find out and are displeased. *Luce lasts less than a decade after becoming Arcobaleno → Aria will last about as long, just enough time to have Yuni → Will not last much longer, with no break in between Sky Arcobaleno that would be the end of The Giglio Nero line. (30 years) **First choice Elements, one Rain stops the twinning with the other Rain, so there's only one Rain spot. → Clouds are the first to fall. "Via murder, murder and revenge, suicide via overwhelming opponents, grief and stress, or…" → Reborn is last to survive, either nothing happens or becomes Vindice. ***→ Representative Battles are not called even when everyone but Yuni and a Rain (Lal) die. → The 'Sette issues are straightened out. → Kawahira calls for the Representative Battles. ****→ The Vindice appear but back off due to Tsuna and Reborn. **** → The Vindice appear and refuse to let it continue. → The Tri-ni-set cracks apart and the world with it. *Break Cloud bond. → Terrible. *Luce tells Kawahira how the Curse could be stopped cold. → Kawahira dismisses everything out of hand. Category:Russian Roulette Category:KHR